Pyramids of Faith
by muviri
Summary: A divine savior, turns into a major screw-up. A race against time to stop the darkness. Ancient friends long forgotten return to defeat a familiar enemy, an ally found in the strangest of places. A epic tale told with monsters, magicians, love, and the gem of friendship. Atem/Mana and a surprising new ally.


A divine savior, turns into a major screw-up. A race against time to stop the darkness. Ancient friends long forgotten return to defeat a familiar enemy, an ally found in the strangest of places. A epic tale told with monsters, magicians, love, and the gem of friendship. Atem/Mana

Disclaimer: I'm not tall enough to own Yu-Gi-Oh…

* * *

A real friend is one that walks in when the whole world walks out.

* * *

**In the meeting room of the Gods**

Amon-Ra, king of the gods, sighed as he sat upon his throne, facing the ceiling. The ceiling was not a ceiling, but a sky. A blue, perfect sky, with faultless white clouds, lighted by an almost unimaginably beautiful light. However, there was no sun in the firmament. There were pillars that rose to the heavens but reached nothing.

By the renowned god a procession of figures could be seen. Some looking around, some reclining in long chairs, some eating, and several around a round table, talking and looking at him rather nervously.

Amon-Ra relocated his golden eyes.

The millennial gathering of the gods was upon him.

The familiar atmosphere of godly power, the stench of strong wines made of the rarest grapes, and the idle chit-chat the gods dabbled in, were tell-tale signs of the event.

The only difference to the usually cheery event was the lack of merriness. It had been this way of recent; every god was talking about it

His suddenly ancient eyes looked to his right. His friend and brother Osiris sat in a throne much similar to his own, except it was ignited with a golden flame, the crown of the south land laid crookedly upon his head.

The younger looking god returned his older brother's gaze, a gleam playing in his blue pupils. Osiris was enjoying his brother's discomfort: It wasn't every millennium he witnessed his big brother wearing the face of a annoyed child, the god really was under tremendous stress. Osiris did not envy his brothers crown. No, he much rather enjoyed his own tasks, ruling the universe was much too much stress for a fun-loving god like him.

"You better hurry." The young deity said, a smirk playing on his lips." These gods look like they might crack from the stress."

Amon-Ra rolled his eyes, evoking a chuckle from his younger brother.

The creator turned to his left, where Bastet sat her feet draped carelessly over her golden throne as she twirled her hair absentmindedly.

His daughter felt his gaze on the back of her head and turned, she didn't like the look on the gods face.

"Dad?" The teenaged god asked with caution," You feeling alright?"

Amon-Ra smiled at his daughters concern, he placed his hand on her caramel skin and pushed some hair off her shoulder. "Yes Bastet, I am fine. Will you please remove your feet from the throne? It not very elegant looking."

The teen girl rolled her eyes as she obeyed her father.

"So what? Just cause I'm your daughter I have to look 'elegant'?"

Amon-Ra sighed. "You know how gods gossip. Not even I can control them."

Bastet huffed and muttered," Just tell me who says _anything_ and _I'll_ deal with them."

The god chuckled: his daughter really was something else.

"I'm sure you could." He said while straightening the crooked crown on top of her head.

Two identical high-pitched giggles could be heard from the lower section of the throne area. Two young children, goddesses in blood but not in stature, sat on two very small thrones. Each had identical faces: the same platinum blond hair, red lips plump with youth, and vibrant smiles. In fact, the only variation the two had were the necklaces fastened around their throats. One hung a star and on the other a small shield.

Isis and Nephthys.

The teen leaned over the arm of her throne and cast her eyes towards the offending gigglers. "What, is so funny ladies?"

The twin with the star necklace, Isis, spoke up whilst her sister continued giggling. " You! You and your dad are so silly."

"_Really _ silly." The twin in possession of the shield said.

"Yeah, yeah," Bastet said," laugh all you want. But keep it down, or I'll be forced to get Hathor to deal with you."

The mentioned goddess of love was sat at the station below the twins, and at the mention of her name smiled up at the girls. Amon-Ra's eyes fell on her. Even a god of his stature was in marvel of her astonishing beauty. Her skin was a deep brown colour, and her hair a glowing black. She was adorned in a long flowing one-sided white gown decorated with gems of various shapes and colors. She cast her hazel eyes on the god, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"As if." Isis called." Hathor's the goddess of _love_ she wouldn't hurt a fly."

Bastet scuffed. "Believe me. I know what I'm talking about. Hathor used to baby sit me, she can be strict and _scary_ when she wants to."

"Yeah," Nephthys said, rolling her eyes. "but we're too cute for her to handle."

"Well than," Bastet responded sitting back into her throne, "I'll deal with you myself. How would you like to be cats for a day?"

As both twins shrieked in mock terror, Amon-Ra turned his attention back to the crowd of deities before him.

He sat up in his throne and looked upon the Pool of Insight, as he stared into the deep pool an image congealed. The image filled the deity with great sorrow: how had this happened?

"Goddesses and gods," Amor-Ra said authority ringing as he spoke. His voice demanded attention, "I have heard you cry for your followers. They ring as loud as the call of Anubis, and I could not ignore them."

At this the room grew silent.

"I offer you a solution. A solution that may, at first, seem controversial, but I hope as I explain you will come to realize it is the only way."

At this Osiris handed Amon-Ra a simple blank scroll. Amon-Ra accepted it, with a respectful nod of his head, and opened it. His hands began to glow and an image appeared on it.

An image of a small baby.

The deities looked at the scroll, all mirroring a similar expression of confusion.

"What is this?" One deity called.

"An answer to our problems." The god said."This is the land of Egypt's only hope."

A small deity spoke."How is a mortal going to save Egypt?"

"The land of Egypt has been disturbed," Amor-Ra's eyes narrowed," Zorc has introduced evil and hateful ways to the people of Egypt. Our beautiful land has gotten rotten to its very core! Everything is corrupt! I sad to say in the time of peace we experienced since Zorc was locked away, we neglected to think that he could ever return. Egypt is at war within its self. Men are being separated from their families, only fueling the pain and hate being felt. Soldiers are becoming numb, the line between right and wrong fading in their eyes. Children are being born with emptiness in their hearts and no gleam in their eyes. "

Bastet placed a hand on her father's shoulder. "Father, we shall not dwell on the past but we need to save the future."

The gods and goddesses muttered their agreement, and sat up eager to listen.

Amor-Ra sighed.

"Very well," he continued, "I will create a Queen to rule over Egypt, a Queen that will protect and restore Egypt to the glory it once had. She will unite the land, introducing an era of peace and love. She will be the chosen one of the gods, and in her hands I will place the whole world."

When he had spoken there was silence among the gods.

While he spoke, Thoth, god of magic, entered the gathering. He listened to the words of the powerful god and in the silence that followed he spoke:

"Lord, I bare news from the world of the mortals, our land of Egypt, which will be of great importance to you."

Amor-Ra cleared his throat and gave the god a sign to continue.

"There is a maiden. A maiden, fair and beautiful a women even among the goddesses, who's intelligence is admirable. She is known in her land as Tryphaena, she is the wife of a Greek general. She alone can be the vessel for this Queen you prophesy about."

Osiris spoke up. "And you think Egypt will simply accept a Queen who is not of Egyptian decent or high enough stature to marry into the Pharaoh's linage? Heck! She's Greek!"

"Silence! You foolish prince!" Thoth said quickly to anger.

"That," Amor-Ra said, looking between the two deities," is enough. I understand your reasoning Osiris. In fact I was wondering the same. But Thoth, you were confident enough to present this maiden to me. I can only hope you have thought of a solution for this problem."

Thoth had a smile on his handsome features."Simple. We put this maiden's husband in place of the present Pharaoh."

"Are you suggesting we completely destroy thousands of year's worth of _royal _blood? For that of a _commoner_?"

The guilty deity (one ruling over something rather small and unimportant) was halted by Amor-Ra's hand as he urged Thoth to continue.

"Evil will only seed evil!" Thoth shouted. "The people of Egypt are corrupt! Even the Pharaoh's, the ones we _hand_ chose to lead Egypt into the light have turned to evil ways. But not this maiden I speak of or her husband."

Lowering his voice, his eyes soften."This general is _young_. He understands military protocol but has never been out to war. He has intelligence but of a clean mind with notions that conflict can be resolved in other ways, war is a last resort. This is what Egypt needs in a ruler until the chosen one is born."

Amor-Ra considers all that was said. It _had_ been his idea to create a Queen to revive the Egyptian people and keep Zorc from disrupting the land he loved. Thoth also had a valid point. The people of Egypt had been corrupted to the core. Nothing good could come out of them. But could he really destroy the linage of the Pharaohs? Could he expect the people of Egypt to except a _Greek_ Queen?

Amor-Ra leaned back in his throne.

Was he even sure his idea would work? Zorc was a shrewd and powerful beast.

"Very well." Amor-Ra raised his eyes at the ceiling.' We will act swiftly."

* * *

**Coming of the great Queen.**

_The tale is told of the_great Queen_. She was a being of extreme beauty. The Queen was sculpted, nurtures, and created with the breath of the almighty Ra. This Queen was sent to the land of Greek to a maiden of small stature and her husband, a Greek general. _

_Young savior was said to have been fashioned by Khan himself, under instruction from Amor-Ra. Ra ordered the deity to great the great Queen of Egypt as one of the stars. Her form was to be more glorious than the gods, for she was to bear the mark of Ra._

_Kahn then brought his potter's wheel, and took clay, and with his hands he fashioned the body of the bearer of Ra's symbol and her ka. The body of the chosen one and her ka were so similar that none, but the gods, could tell them apart. Beautiful were they, they possessed beauty second only to Ra's own daughter. _

_Beside Khan knelt Het, goddess of birth, she was bearing the sign of life. As the wheel turned and the bodies were molded, she held them and life flowed into the clay. _

_Then, as Khan delivered the unborn child to her mother's womb, Zorc plotted. In a desperate attempt to seal darkness on the world, he attempted to mark the child. The child fought the beast and they struggled within the womb. When the child appeared to almost fall, her ka sacrificed herself for her aid. _

_Her ka received Zorc's mark. And with that mark the darkness in its heart grew, till the day of birth, its heart was black._

_The ka plotted from childhood to adulthood to remove the Queen from her throne to no avail. Until a devastatingly evil plan was born within it. The darkened ka took over the Queen's spirit and displaced her to the shadow realm._

_The ka ruled for many years within the Queen's body, the evil spirit almost succeeded in causing the destruction of Egypt._

_That is, until, the chosen one fought back. She focused all her energy and power into defeating the evil 'twin'. The spirit fought her tooth-and-nail, their battle was great and the damage they cause extensive. In the end the Queen called on her a beast, a beast even she did not know she contained. The Winged Dragon of Ra. The power of her beast, energized by her spirit destroyed the ka, all its shadow monsters, restored Egypt and locked Zorc away again…_

_Sadly she paid the ultimate price, with her life._

_Her spirit was sent to eternal rest, and she was the loved one of Ra, defender of Egypt._

But deep in the wickedness of the chambers of the shadow realm spirits stir. The spirits cast the shadow of a gruesome beast and a girl.

A girl of astonishing beauty and golden eyes.

* * *

Okay, first of all...

This is my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic (multi-chapter as well!), and this little plot has been stuck inside my head for a 'great many' decade. So as the saying goes…'when the Yu-gi-oh is a-calling, a true writer answers." I don't know if I've left enough clues to clue you in on my little Queen! Though I don't know if it was clear in there but in my mind she is around seventeen years old when the whole little tale at the end takes place! Ummm also I hope that wasn't too confusing! It's like all the top (unslanted) bit is at the gods meeting the other (slanted) bit is a legend pasted down from generation to generation (like a folk tale…but could it be true…) This all takes place three thousand years after the FIRST defeat of Zorc…good old Atem.

I promise to update OFTEN especially after these next two weeks because I'll have finished ALL MY EXAMS!

So please R&R…tell me how I did!


End file.
